The Orion Effect v2
by thehaloproject
Summary: this is a au story 1 the kig-yar open a star sling shot and the Galaxy is flip up side down and soon the universe will follow
1. Chapter 1

ok so yes the Orion Effect v2 fun right. So if you read the last ch of the Orion Effect it explains why I killed the old one. Now this is a different plot ish...  
but for those of yall who hate Commander Shepherd story's good news the main person will be chief or a OC'S.  
For those who hate mass effect story that follow it to every battle i do to. now this is a AU look at it AU... AU AU AU AU.  
some one misses that every time.

mass effect is giving 500 years to upgrade halo time line is modify thank you for seeing the au.

God bless now let's go on to the time line.

2400 ad: U.E.G expands to 1034 colony.  
2407: talks of Independence's spread across the outer rim U.E.G begins sending forces  
2417: a colony rebels U.E.G forces puts them down the start of the insurrection era  
2420's: terrorist forces are active across the outer colony's  
2430: a alien craft is found all the crew are dead ONI thinks the U.E.G need a larger military force so they help rebel forces giving them old ships and weapon's  
2440's: a cluster of colony's declared them self independents calling them self the free planets alliance or F.P.A  
2450's: the U.E.G sends a fleet into F.P.A space they take a few colony's but are push off by the planet population  
2460's: 13 colony's rebel to make the outer band alliance or O.B.A spreading U.E.G forces  
2470'S: the U.E.G nukes a planet in the F.P.A till all life is killed in hopes of pushing the F.P.A down but in stead 70 colony's join them later on 15 colony's rebel making the aligon alliances  
2480's: the U.E.G stop doing offensive actions the war would have a cease fire in 2487  
2490's: the U.E.G F.P.A O.B.A and aligor come to peace  
2504: the U.E.G and F.P.A do joint fleet ops to unite the two governments  
2507: the O.B.A add there 14 colony  
2512: the aligor alliance attack the O.B.A the F.P.A and U.E.G join the O.B.A side  
2517: aligor has lost there last fleet make a slip space jump far a away  
2521: a radio wave is picked up by ONI its the aligor calling for help from being attack by aliens the U.E.G F.P.A and O.B.A make huge build up in military  
2523: the UN stops hearing from harvest a fleet of 30 ships jump in 12 ships came back with bad news the human covenant war has started  
at this point the un has 18 super carriers ,30 super cruiser , 50 heavy cruiser ,120 cruiser ,400 carriers ,1200 destroyers ,2k frigates and ONI ships 230.  
the marines have 3.5b troops army 6b colonies militias 20b  
the F.P.A 15 super cruisers ,25 heavy cruisers 60 cruisers 150 carriers 300 destroyers 4k frigates  
marines 500m army 3b militant 7b  
O.B.A ,1 heavy cruisers, 2 cruisers ,5 carriers ,30 destroyers 270 frigates  
marines 5k army 12k militant 1m  
2527: U.E.G looses 5 colony's F.P.A is attack the cole protocol goes in to effect  
2530: the U.E.G take back colony's  
2534: the spirit of fire and her escorts take back Arcadia then made a random jump  
2540: the O.B.A is lost  
2545: the u.n and F.P.A looses all there outer colony's.  
2550: the u.n and F.P.A sends half of there fleet to take high charity 4 novas and 3k Spartans do the job regret is the only one captured the others are killed the Spartans escape on the forerunners key ship in the battle many see the humans fly the gods ship soon the covinent fall in to civil war old ways or new ways many elites choose new  
2554: the first covy fleet seen in years come to reach all forces mobilizes but the commanding ship ask for peace later on that year the war ends  
2555: the human and covy governments join to make the Orion alliance or O.A led by the humans kig-yar san'shyuum and sangheili  
2557: Orion finds the ark and three halo rings  
2558: many colony's thought lost were found and was under the banner of the Tylar empire  
2562: a stock colony is found  
2563: it is found that Pluto's moon is a old precursor devise it sling shot a ship to a live star system no life is found and the planet and its moon is colonize the system is called hope  
2572: 12 sling shots are found,by the O.A the kig-yar go to open one ...

next ch will be the story.!  
good start?  
and should the codex's be at the start or end of a ch.


	2. first battle

**A/N: Hello i'm sorry for the time line , i'm not sure how to re-word it :( but the story will make it self clear all right, and this is a short ch sorry it took so long life and time has not bin nice to me .O special thanks to my beta Metal4k  
**

* * *

**Codex.**

Sling shots: The mass relays

Kig-yar frigate: L200M W150M H15OM weapon's one thirty kiloton mac and four long range missile silos.

Kig-yar cruiser: L400M W300M H300M weapon's two thirty milton macs, five point defense turrets, and three long range missile silos.

* * *

**Kig-yar colony Kiar, on board The Sea of Green.**

**Kig-yar ship mistress Royar**

I walk out on to the command and control center, looking around at my crew, an all kig-yar vessel.

The command room was a oval shape, brightly lit walls, and the view screen at the front.

I look at the sling shot just as it was coming online, the rings inside it glowing with blue light.

"Mistress the escort ships are ready for the jump. They are awaiting your command." Her XO and mate, Kirt, said.

She nodded. Then Kirt opened up the slingshot.

The ring's in the devise started spinning faster, faster, and faster, till a rip of light lurched all of the ships to a sudden faster than light speed.

* * *

"Status."

"Sir there are twenty unknown ships in the area. However, seventeen are engaged with three others in firefight. " Stated one of the crew.

"Scan those ships."

"It looks like we looking at a first contact sir. They don't match any known ship classification."

I looked over the scans myself. They ships were of a complete and utter alien design. They weren't in the computer or in my personal memory. It was a definite first contact scenario.

"Sir twelve of the unknown ships are coming right at us!" The weapons officer said panicking.

"Bring up shields. Arm the MAC cannons. Relay orders to all ships." I then looked up to see the enemy fire there own MAC's. Fifteen hit taking out two of the five frigates.

"Return Fire!" I see five yellow MACs arch across the black space and seconds later hit the enemy ships taking five of them down in the blink of an eye.

The enemy returned fire.

This time all my ships escape the enemy retaliation.

We scored three more hits on the enemy, got several second shots off and taking three more ships down with the escorts help.

_Now it looks like we can win_. I said to myself.

I look and see that the MACs are ready to fire again. "Fire again."

The MACs took two more enemy ships down, then the enemy returned fire again taking a ship.

The two escorts on my left shot their last MAC rounds managing to kill the last to enemy ships with ease.

"Status report."

"Sir shields are at thirty percent."

"What about the other battle?"

"The three ships won... Sir! They're on an intercept course with us! Seventy five more ships just jumped into the system with them!"

Seventy five new ships, had just appeared right before our eyes rallying behind the other three charging at us.

"Crap get back to the slingshot. We cant take them on."

We made are way back to the colony as fast as we could.

* * *

**ok sorry for how short this ch is but the next one should be 4 times as long but not take as long so is this a step in the right direction ?**


End file.
